Bill Barnard
William Edward (Bill) Barnard (29 January 1886 – 12 March 1958) was a New Zealand lawyer, politician and parliamentary speaker. He was a member of Parliament from 1928 until 1943, and was its Speaker from 1936 till 1943. He was known for his association with John A. Lee, a prominent left-wing politician. Early life Barnard was born in Carterton, a town in the Wairarapa region. He studied law at Victoria University of Wellington, and became a lawyer in 1908. He eventually settled in Te Aroha, where he served on the Borough Council. In 1915, he travelled to the United Kingdom and joined the Royal Army Medical Corps to serve in World War I. After serving for a time in Egypt, he became a gunner in the Royal Field Artillery, serving in Palestine. Following World War I, he returned to New Zealand and resumed practice as a lawyer. Parliamentary career |end = 1931 |term = 23rd |electorate = |party = New Zealand Labour Party }} |end = 1935 |term = 24th |electorate = Napier |party = New Zealand Labour Party }} |end = 1938 |term = 25th |electorate = Napier |party = New Zealand Labour Party }} |end = 1940 |term = 26th |electorate = Napier |party = New Zealand Labour Party }} Becoming increasingly interested in left-wing politics, Barnard joined the young Labour Party in 1923. He was a good friend of John A. Lee, one of the more radical members of the Labour Party. Barnard rose quickly, being elected to the Labour Party's national executive in 1924. In the 1925 elections, he was Labour's candidate in the Kaipara seat — the incumbent was Gordon Coates, the Prime Minister, and Barnard was unsuccessful. In the 1928 elections, he stood in the seat of Napier, and narrowly defeated the incumbent Reform Party MP. In 1935, he was awarded the King George V Silver Jubilee Medal. In the 1935 elections, he was returned with a comfortable majority, perhaps assisted by his work in response to the Napier earthquake. When the Labour Party won power in 1935, many believed that he would be appointed Minister of Justice. In the end, however, this position was given to Rex Mason. Instead, Barnard was nominated as Speaker of the House. He was elected to this position in March 1936. In the , he was challenged in the electorate by John Ormond of the National Party, but he won with a large majority. Politically, Barnard was on the left of the Labour Party, and was strongly influenced by the social credit theory of monetary reform. He was also a strong Anglican, and considered himself to be a Christian socialist. Barnard became known as one of the senior members of the left-leaning, creditist faction of the party, although his old friend John A. Lee was the faction's de facto leader. As Lee's relationship with the Labour Party leadership deteriorated, Barnard sided with Lee. Lee was eventually expelled, and after Peter Fraser, an opponent of Lee, was elected leader on 4 April 1940, Barnard himself resigned from the party. Barnard then assisted Lee in the launch of the new Democratic Labour Party, becoming one of its two MPs. Despite his departure from the governing party, he retained the office of Speaker. Soon, however, Barnard became dissatisfied with Lee's style of leadership, considering it to be egotistical and autocratic. Rather than seek re-election as a Democratic Labour Party candidate, he opted to stand as an independent, but was defeated. Later life Following his departure from Parliament, Barnard returned to law, setting up a legal practice in Tauranga. In 1950, he became mayor, serving for two years. He also undertook considerable work with various non-profit organisations, including the Society for Closer Relations with Russia, the Institute of Pacific Relations's New Zealand branch, the New Zealand Five Million Club (promoting population growth), and the New Zealand Council for the Adoption of Chinese Refugee Children. For the latter, he was awarded the Order of the Brilliant Star by the government of the Republic of China. In the 1957 New Year Honours he was appointed a Commander of the Order of the British Empire, for political and public services. Barnard died in Auckland on 12 March 1958. References Further reading * * * * Category:New Zealand Labour Party MPs Category:Independent MPs of New Zealand Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Speakers of the New Zealand House of Representatives Category:New Zealand MPs for North Island electorates Category:New Zealand lawyers Category:New Zealand military personnel of World War I Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:People from the Wairarapa Category:Mayors of Tauranga Category:1886 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Democratic Labour Party (New Zealand) politicians Category:Members of the New Zealand House of Representatives Category:New Zealand recipients of the King George V Silver Jubilee Medal